There are many combinations of various biomechanical actions capable of maneuvering a golf club for a successful strike on a golf ball providing that they are relevantly related to a viable underlying concept.
Generally, golf swing instruction has been based on obvious aspects of the techniques of elite golfers as elicited from direct observation, photographs, films, and videos and as interpreted from their own descriptive writings.
That process envisages the actions associated with those technique aspects as relating directly to an ideal universally applicable single “swing plane” concept based on the slanted plane of action of the golf club head and assumes therefore that those actions are selectively adaptable to any other technique.
Ground rules of instruction evolving out of those perceptions are flawed because it is not within the biomechanical capabilities of the human form to appropriately perform actions relating directly to the slanted “swing plane” which, for an elite golfer, is actually the result of the observed actions being performed, either consciously or accidentally, in the context of a non-observable underlying secondary concept adapted to accommodate the biomechanical limitations.
For that reason the many devices that have been provided in the past for practicing aspects of golf strokes in accordance with those principles of instruction, without reference to a biomechanically appropriate underlying concept, have had limited effectiveness in inducing worldwide improvement in ball striking capability among ordinary golfers.
Those shortcomings in the prior art are overcome in the present invention which provides means for instruction and training in the execution of a golf swing method based on a concept of there being a lower phase related predominantly to a vertical virtual axis about which the body rotates and which melds smoothly through transitions with an upper phase related predominantly to a horizontal virtual axis which is tied to the vertical virtual axis and about which the arms swing.
When a golfer adopts an appropriate stance for a golf stroke the vertical virtual axis rises from midway between the ankles passing through the front of the lower body and out of the upper body midway between the shoulder blades at which point the horizontal virtual axis is tied to the vertical virtual axis in the vicinity thereof.
The combined action of the body turning around the vertical virtual axis and the arms swinging around the horizontal virtual axis results in the slanted “swing plane”